paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HALLOWEEN
Characters: Chase Skye Rubble Rock Zuma Marshall Ryder/Michael Myers Plot: '''The pups sneak out to see a horror movie titled HALLOWEEN and just so happens for Ryder to see them watching the movie (despite say no) so he haches a plan to get a Screen accurate Halloween (2018) mask, Coveralls and a '''Fake knife to scare the pups as a punishment for not listening to Ryder (There will be NO Blood, Deaths, Sex, Nudity or Cussing '''in my story if you’re looking for that, then you’ve come to the wrong place) '''Story: October 30th It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay, all pumpkins are out, webs and fake spiders on Houses and trees, and some haunted houses here and there, it could only mean one thing..Halloween is happening, and in the lookout the pups are getting ready for Halloween tomorro, and they have each costume ready. Chase: ”Man I can’t wait for Halloween tomorrow, I love getting candy”excitedly wagging his tail. Skye: “Yeah We get to go trick or treating, go to parties and stay up all night” said happily while getting her costume ready. Rocky: “I don’t know if Ryder will let us stay up all night, remember we have curfew tomarrow.” says curiously while watching TV with Rubble. Zuma walks in hearing there conversation. Zuma: “I agree with Wocky we’ll get in trouble” Zuma says worriedly. Marshal: “we’ve never gotten in trouble before, so I wouldn’t worry Zuma” says Marshall comforting him. On the TV Rubble was watching his favorite superhero hero show when it went to commercial, then a trailer came on for the new Horror movie. Rubble: “Guys look! This looks interesting” Rubble barked getting the pups attention to the tv screen. As the pups watch the TV, Ryder comes in the room seeing the pups watching a trailer for Halloween. The trailer starts off slow then builds up to scary scenes not giving the movie away, once the trailer ended Ryder sneaks up on the pups. Ryder: “BOO” yells scaring the pups. Pups: “AHHHHHHHH” the pups screamed and turned around to see Ryder giggling. Chase: “Ryder you scared us half to death!” Said Chase looking terrified. Rubble: “well um I wasn’t scared..no I was a brave pup” *said Rubble standing his ground proudly. Marshall: “You were screaming too Rubble, you’re scared of spiders remember?” Said Marshall reminding Rubble of his fear. Rubble: sighs “ok ok I admit it that trailer scared me more than spiders” Rubble says dropping his ears. Marshall: “well that movie got me curious, how about we all see it together tonight!” Marshall barked happily getting excited Pups: “Yeah! Can we Ryder?!” The pups barked happily at Ryder Ryder: “um I’m afraid not pups, it starts at 10:00pm which is way past your bedtime and Halloween is Rated R so No you can’t watch this movie, I’m not trying to be mean but my decision is final.” Ryder walks out of the room setting up more Halloween decorations for tomorrow as the pups talk to each other about what to do. Marshal: “I really wanna see this movie tonight” whined Marshall with droopy ears. Zuma: “you hewd what Wyder said, we’re too young to see this movie” Said Zuma. Marshall: “I’ve been watching scary movies without Ryder knowing, I can handle it” Said Marshall standing proud. Chase: “I don’t know Marshal, we could get in trouble” said chase worriedly. Skye: “I agree with Chase, I can’t handle scary movies but I’ll give it a try” says Skye Chase: I’ll give it a shot too” barked chase. Rubble: “i...I’ll try but if I get in trouble I won’t be able to watch my favorite show” whined Rubble. Marshall: “Ryder won’t know, all we have to do is wait till Ryder is asleep then we sneak out and see the movie.” Said Marshall proudly giving the plan to the pups. In the other room as Marshall is giving the plan to the pups, Ryder listened in on their plan to watch the movi. Then he hatched a plan himself to scare the pups to teach them a lesson. Marshall: sounds like a plan? Questiond the pups. The pups nod in agreement and their plan is set in motion for tonight, then Ryder walk out of the lookout and heads to a Halloween store. There he sees a couple of Masks, Clown, Ghostface, More clowns until he finds the one he’s looking for, a replica of HALLOWEEN 2018 film mask. He takes it from the rack and looks around for a janitor’s suit until he found the $20 coveralls for his costume and heads to the checkout counter Ryder: “I would like to buy this mask and Coveralls pls?” Said Ryder placing the items on the counter Clerk: “You planing on seeing the new movie?” Asked the Clerk while scanning the prices on the mask and coveralls. Ryder: “something like that” Smiled Ryder knowing what he has in store for the pups tomorrow night giving the clerk the cash. Clerk: “ok well enjoy the movie tonight” hands him the change and the bag with the mask and coveralls. Ryder: “ok thank you” said Ryder heading back to the lookout. 9:50pm at the lookout ''' The pups get ready to see the movie after buying tickets early afternoon, then Chase peeks through Ryder’s door to see if he was asleep, Chase sees that Ryder is asleep and he closes the door, once he does Ryder gets up and quickly gets dressed quietly not to let the pups know he’s awake. Chase: walks down the stairs to the pups “ok cost is clear, Ryder is asleep” informed the pups Marshall: “ok y’all ready?” Questioned Marshall wagging his tail The pups nod in agreement and they all leave the lookout to the movie not knowing that Ryder snuck downstairs to activate Robo-Dog and activities Chase’s spycam on his collar. Ryder: “ok pups let’s see what ur up too” turns on his pup-pad and sees the pups arrive at the movie. '''WIP